Pokémon: Advance Tournament
by Danot Bisel
Summary: Historia de Danot Bisel, un muchacho de ciudad Cherrygrove en Johto, quien busca en su viaje Pokémon el motivo de su vida, por así decirlo.


**Round 001 — Inicio — Un muchacho común**

_Pueblo Mahogany, 15 de Octubre, 2:37 PM_

Es una tranquila tarde de otoño en pueblo Mahogany, uno de los centros poblados más septentrionales de los ubicados en la región Johto; aquí comienza nuestra historia, mientras un joven de tez clara, cabello castaño, ojos café, ataviado con pantalones beige, camiseta negra, chaleco rojo, muñequeras negras y lentes celestes que cubrían la parte superior de su rostro, aunque no por ello impidieran distinguir sus facciones, contemplaba la entrada al pueblo, la que lucía los adornos típicos que indicaban el inminente inicio de alguna festividad.

—Ya es casi un año desde la primera vez que estuve aquí... y veo que llegué a tiempo para el festival de otoño, aunque dudo que aquí encuentre lo que tanto busco... al menos mañana podré ir por esa medalla...

Ya con la decisión de retar al Gimnasio local el día siguiente, el joven se adentra por las calles que llevan a la Plaza Central de Mahogany; en su recorrido, notó que conforme se iba adentrando en el pueblo, las decoraciones alusivas al festival se hacían más numerosas y complejas, y muchos los carteles que anunciaban la realización de la actividad principal al día siguiente se multiplicaban como la peste.

—Esto es interesante, pero lo que busco es una batalla —pensó el joven, mientras observaba a una pareja de Entrenadores, muy ocupados en otro tipo de asuntos (de naturaleza romántica)—; muchos entrenadores deben estar pensando más en el festival que en pelear —dedujo con resignación.

Después de lo qué pensó sería una ardua búsqueda —que apenas duró quince minutos—, el joven de cabello castaño y ojos café por fin encontró a un Entrenador que estaba dispuesto a luchar; la gente, curiosa, comenzó a aglomerarse alrededor de los dos oponentes, ya que, para la gente del pueblo, era poco común ver Entrenadores combatir en la víspera de alguna festividad.

—No sé qué pretendes al retarme, forastero; debes saber que soy el gran Mack, el entrenador más fuerte de por aquí...

—¿Ah sí? —respondió apenas su oponente.

—Sí... y por cierto, no te has presentado... —reclamó Mack, con un evidente tono de inquina.

—Soy Danot Bisel, de ciudad Cherrygrove; pero dejemos la charla y comencemos... ¡Ve Starmie!— exclamó el joven, liberando rápidamente a su Pokémon.

De la Pokébola lanzada por Danot se materializó una extraña criatura de cuerpo morado y altura bastante mayor a un metro —el cual recordaba, vagamente, a dos estrellas, una superpuesta sobre la otra—, en cuyo centro se ubicaba una especie de brillante gema roja, llamada núcleo, rodeada por un borde protector casi dorado, con puntas que sobresalían hacia ocho direcciones equidistantes.

—¡Presumido!... ¡Vamos¡Azumarill!

—¡Azu!

Frente al Starmie de Danot fue liberado un Pokémon regordete de piel celeste y manchas blancas, de apenas ochenta centímetros de altura, que poseía patas y brazos cortos, a diferencia de sus largas orejas y cola —delgada, negra y zigzagueante, cuya punta era una esfera del mismo color de su piel—; además, sus vivarachos ojos negros eran muy pequeños comparados con su cuerpo.

Así, los dos Pokémon liberados por los contrincantes se situaron frente a frente sobre la acera para comenzar la batalla; parecía curioso qué el Pokémon de Mack tuviera una inusual expresión de agresividad —al menos para su especie—, pero eso no parecía preocupar a su oponente.

—¡Azumarill¡Elimínalo con tu ataque Doble-Filo! —fue la primera orden de Mack.

—¡Azu! —asintió el Pokémon acuaconejo, al tiempo que comenzaba a correr en curso de colisión hacia Starmie.

—¡Starmie¡Poder Cósmico! —ordenó Danot, ante la inminente arremetida del Pokémon de largas orejas.

Para mala suerte de Mack, antes de que Azumarill pudiera impactar a Starmie, éste realizó su movimiento defensivo, incrementando su resistencia tanto a ataques físicos como ataques especiales, con la consecuencia obvia de que el Pokémon misterioso soportara por mucho el ataque de Doble-Filo.

—¡Acabemos con esto¡Rayo! —exclamó Danot.

—¡Mii! —asintió el Pokémon.

—¿Qué! —se hacía evidente que Mack no esperaba tal ataque.

Con el fin de realizar el ataque ordenado, Starmie dio un gran salto, dejando muy impresionados a los observadores; ya en el aire, comenzó a girar las dos estrellas de 5 puntas que conforman su cuerpo, generando una poderosa descarga eléctrica que noqueó al instante a Azumarill, quien padecía aún los efectos de su ataque Doble—Filo.

—¡Starmie¡Regresa! —ordenó Danot, cuando su Pokémon hubo aterrizado después de atacar—. Buena batalla Mack —el joven felicitó a su oponente, para después retirarse entre la multitud.

—¿Pero quién es este forastero? —se preguntaba Mack, mientras regresaba a Azumarill a su receptáculo.

_Centro Pokémon de pueblo Mahogany, 5:14 PM_

Después de su victoria en la plaza, Danot no tardó mucho en llegar al Centro Pokémon local, ubicado a dos ó tres calles del lugar; el joven ingresó al lugar, dirigiéndose directamente a la recepción, para que la enfermera a cargo —llamada Joy, una joven de poco más de 20 años, cabello rojo claro, vestida con un largo vestido rosa, mandil y gorro blancos— pudiera atender a sus Pokémon.

—Entonces, te encargo mucho mis Pokémon; mañana tengo una batalla importante...

—Déjalo en mis manos; estarán listos mañana por la mañana —respondió Joy, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya con sus Pokémon en manos de Joy, Danot decidió ir a la zona donde se encontraban los videoteléfonos; pensaba llamar a casa, pues la última vez que lo hizo fue en ciudad Ecruteak, hacía ya poco menos de una semana; con ese objetivo, el joven se sentó frente a uno de dichos artefactos, y comenzó a presionar las teclas al lado de la pantalla, para luego esperar a que le contestaran; el sonido de un auricular levantándose le indicó a Danot que alguien había contestado, aunque en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje que indicaba el modo de comunicación de "Sólo voz".

—¿Aló¿Buenas tardes? —contestó una voz femenina, muy fina, probablemente de una adolescente.

—¿Aló¿Mina? Te habla Danot.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó la niña, emocionada.

Sabiendo que quién le hablaba era su hermano, la niña presionó un botón en el teléfono que estaba usando, habilitando la función de videoconferencia; se trataba de una niña delgada, de grandes ojos y cabello castaño, quien llevaba una colorida camiseta celeste.

—¡Hermanito¡Hola! —le saludó Mina, muy contenta por ver el rostro de su hermano mayor en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Danot.

—Pues bien, supongo; siguiendo con la rutina... la casa, la cocina y lo demás —respondió la joven, casi despreocupada, como si ello fuera lo usual en su vida.

—En todo caso Yamen ya debería aprender a cocinar para sí mismo... —se quejó el joven.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, hermanito —le replicó a la distancia una voz masculina, algo grave, y cuyo tono no parecía muy contento del comentario hecho por Danot.

Por la puerta de la sala de estar ingresó un hombre adulto, de quizá 30 años, cabello oscuro y lentes cuadrados; la bata de laboratorio que llevaba, algo sucia, delataba que se dedicaba a la investigación, probablemente de Pokémon.

—Yamen, veo que sigues dependiendo de Mina para que se encargue de las cosas que no quieres hacer —comentó Danot, a modo de reclamo.

—Ni siquiera me saludas y ya estás reprochándome las cosas... al menos deberías ser un poco más agradecido —soltó Yamen, con un tono de insatisfacción.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Danot, extrañado.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Eso me parece raro en ti...

—No me digas que...

—Así es, al fin terminé el prototipo —Yamen salió rápidamente por donde entró, regresando unos segundos después, con unos lentes deportivos celestes, idénticos a los que llevaba su hermano, en tanto Mina le cedía su lugar y se dirigía a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de recibir la llamada.

—¿Son esos? —preguntó Danot, incrédulo.

—Sí —Yamen no parecía muy halagado de la mirada de escepticismo de su hermano—; te los mandaré ahora, a ver si te convences... aunque podrías considerarlos un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños...

—Está bien —respondió el joven, ocultando en realidad la emoción que sentía por probar dicho artilugio.

Con sumo cuidado, el hermano mayor del clan Bisel colocó los lentes en una máquina transportadora, generalmente usada para las Pokébolas, y, a la velocidad de la luz, éstos se materializaron en el transportador al lado del teléfono; Danot los tomó con prisa y, después de sacarse los que llevaba puestos, se colocó los lentes que acababan de llegar.

—Supongo qué sabes como funcionan.

—Si mal no recuerdo, la función de verificación Pokémon se activaba automáticamente al detectar uno; y las otras funciones se activaban con esto —Danot presionó un poco el soporte derecho de los lentes— sí, este es.

—Y en caso necesiten algún ajuste, no dudes en hacerlo —finalizó Yamen.

—Entiendo; en todo caso, mañana será una excelente ocasión para probarlos.

—¿Mañana¿Qué harás¿Retar al Líder de Gimnasio local?

—Pues qué más, si ya llevo seis medallas —replicó el joven, mientras mostraba, orgulloso, las seis medallas que estaban prendidas a la parte interior de su chaleco.

—Pero... ¿el nuevo sistema de los gimnasios de Johto no te ha dado problemas?

—Al principio fue un poco fastidioso, porque los Líderes podían darse una idea de mis estrategias al verme pelear con sus aprendices... pero esa experiencia me ha ayudado a ser más fuerte que antes —respondió el joven, con una expresión de satisfacción.

—¿Y qué hiciste con respecto a que te observaran los Líderes?

—Pues despistarles con el uso de otros Pokémon, nada más.

— Bueno, quizá esta vez sea diferente...

—¿Tú lo crees? —la duda pareció invadir a Danot ante esa afirmación de Yamen.

—Sí, porque te enfrentarás a... Pryce, el "Mago del Hielo".

—Acabas de inventar ese apodo¿verdad? —le reclamó Danot, con algo de vergüenza (obviamente ajena), por la invención tan poco original de su hermano.

—Pues no voy a negarlo —respondió apenado el mayor de los Bisel.

—En todo caso, les llamaré mañana en la tarde.

—Bien; suerte en tu batalla, Danot.

—Gracias.

—¡Adiós hermanito! —se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡Adiós Mina! —se despidió Danot, mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Ya más tranquilo por haber conversado con su familia, Danot se levantó lentamente de su asiento, para dirigirse directamente hacia su habitación, porque como ya se lo había comentado la enfermera Joy, sus Pokémon estarían listos aún para el día siguiente; además, el joven quería revisar los datos que había recabado sobre el Gimnasio local.

—Bien, aquí estamos —dijo el joven frente a la puerta de su habitación, tras lo cual giró la perilla y empujó la puerta.

La habitación a la que acababa de ingresar era la usual en todos los Centros Pokémon: un par de camas a cada lado de la habitación, una mesa cerca de la ventana, con una silla que hacía juego con esta última; quizá la única diferencia con respecto a otros centros era el radiador a la izquierda de la mesa, y un juego de gruesas frazadas a la derecha, pues la temperatura nocturna en Mahogany llegaba a cercana a cero.

—Primero lo primero...

El joven de cabello castaño se sentó sobre una de las camas y dejó caer su mochila sobre ella, para luego abrirla y sacar una laptop de color acero, la cual, después de levantarse, colocó sobre la mesa y conectó a la corriente eléctrica a través de un tomacorriente cercano.

—Veamos que tenemos —el joven desplegó la laptop y comenzó a buscar los datos de los que precisaba.

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Danot había comenzado a revisar sus datos, aunque estaba tan absorto en aquella actividad, que fue el sonido de sus entrañas reclamándole por alimento lo que lo sacó de ese trance.

—Qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando trabajas —soltó apenado el joven.

Danot plegó su computadora portátil; al parecer, ya había decidido los Pokémon y la estrategia a usar el día siguiente, por lo que se dirigió tranquilamente a la cafetería del centro, para poder cenar, y luego descansar, para la batalla que tendría al día siguiente.

_Gimnasio de pueblo Mahogany, 16 de Octubre, 10:15 AM_

Después de tomar un desayuno ligero —un par de tostadas acompañadas de un vaso de jugo de naranja— y recoger a sus Pokémon, Danot se había dirigido a toda prisa al Gimnasio local, por lo que cuando llegó al lugar, terminó jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho; mientras recuperaba el aliento, el joven contemplaba el escenario para su siguiente batalla, o al menos su exterior: paredes de color crema que rodeaban toda el área, y una puerta principal (o mejor dicho, un portón metálico enrejado) de color negro metálico; ahí, se encontraba un muchacho que vestía pantalones rojos holgados, una polera blanca y un gorro de esquiador —que definitivamente desentonaba con el resto de su atuendo, a pesar de que la temperatura ambiental parecía llegar a cero—; aún algo sorprendido por la indumentaria del portero del Gimnasio, se acercó al susodicho, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó el portero, al ver que Danot se acercaba hacia él.

—Buenos días... vengo a retar al Líder de Gimnasio.

—Rayos, yo quería tomarme el día libre... —musitó el portero.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó extrañado el joven de Cherrygrove.

—No es nada; pasa por favor —dijo amablemente el portero, mientras abría el portón metálico para que el retador pasara.

Con algo de desgano, el portero guió a Danot al interior del complejo, por un camino de cemento, con un frondoso jardín al lado derecho y una gran piscina a la izquierda; lo que más llamó la atención del joven de Cherrygrove fue el hecho de que la piscina estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por gruesas capas de hielo, donde varios Seel, Dewgong, Shelder y Lapras reposaban tranquilamente, muy a gusto en ese ambiente.

—¡Bien¡Aquí pelearemos! —exclamó el portero, al detenerse de improviso.

—¿Aquí? —obviamente Danot había sido tomado por sorpresa.

Con las palabras del portero, el posible campo de batalla se reducía al camino y quizá la piscina del Gimnasio, aunque molestar a los Pokémon que descansaban ahí no era buena idea, así que sería sólo el camino.

—Antes de comenzar con esto, debes presentarte —ordenó el portero.

—Soy Danot Bisel, de ciudad Cherrygrove.

—Y yo soy Alvin Mayers, el mejor aprendiz de Pryce, así que no esperes una batalla fácil.

—Eso dices tú... —le desafió Danot.

—Ya veremos qué tan rudo eres... ¡ve Venusaur! —ordenó Alvin.

De esa manera, el joven aprendiz de Pryce liberó a un masivo Pokémon planta, de piel verdosa llena de verrugas en algunas zonas de su cuerpo; éste poseía patas cortas y gruesas, cabeza ancha y enorme boca, en cuya espalda se alzaba un gran tronco con cuatro anchas hojas en su base y una flor de anchos pétalos en la parte superior; era obvio que Alvin tenía toda la intención de acabar rápidamente la batalla, con una victoria para sí, claro está.

—¡Soor! —gruñó el Pokémon, cuya cara no era precisamente de tener muchos amigos.

—¡Yo elijo a Charmeleon!

Con presteza, Danot lanzó el receptáculo de su Pokémon, liberando a un lagarto bípedo, de afiladas garras, una musculosa cola —en cuya punta ardía incesantemente una flama de tamaño mediano— y un cuerno sobre su cabeza, algo inclinado hacia atrás; su piel poseía una tonalidad áurea clara, y a pesar de superar apenas el metro de alto, se podía ver qué era un Pokémon muy feroz, quien, con un salto, se acercó más al lugar donde iba a combatir.

—¡Char! —gruñó el Pokémon de fuego, quien parecía, en cierta forma, emocionado por luchar contra el Pokémon que tenía enfrente.

Así, con ambos Pokémon liberados en el improvisado campo de batalla, Alvin y Danot se tomaron un tiempo antes de comenzar la batalla, como si se estuvieran estudiando; el Venusaur de Alvin no parecía muy intimidado a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca de un Pokémon de fuego —qué, entre los Entrenadores, era conocido por su ferocidad y gran tenacidad en batalla—, y el Charmeleon parecía algo impaciente, pero por respeto a su Entrenador, esperaba la orden que éste le diera.

—Ja, aunque ese sea un Pokémon shiny, no me impresiona; y si es lo mejor que tienes, pues no podrás ni rasguñar a los Pokémon de mi maestro.

—¡Basta de charla¡Charmeleon¡Ataque Lanzallamas!

—¡Char! —asintió el Pokémon flama, mientras abría sus fauces para disparar su ataque de fuego.

—¡Predecible¡Venusaur, defiéndete con Pantalla de Luz!

—¡Sor!

Con gran velocidad, el Charmeleon shiny de Danot se situó a un lado de su oponente y le disparó a quemarropa su ataque de fuego; sin embargo, Venusaur, quien mostraba gran resistencia, logró colocar el muro de luz alrededor de él, antes de recibir todo el impacto del Lanzallamas, cortando de tajo, al menos por un tiempo, todo daño que pudieran infringirle futuros ataques especiales.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Bisel, insatisfecho por no haber podido anticipar ese movimiento.

—Bien Venusaur... ¡sobre él! —ordenó Alvin, mientras señalaba al lagarto de fuego.

—¡Ahora¡Danza Dragón! —ordenó Danot de improviso.

—¿Qué?

Ahora era Alvin quien había quedado sorprendido, ya que, cuando Venusaur se lanzó a aplastar a Charmeleon con todo el peso que podía ejercer, éste se vio envuelto en un aura azul (señal clara de la utilización de la técnica Danza Dragón), y esquivó fácilmente la arremetida del Pokémon semilla con una elegante acrobacia, además de haber incrementado su fuerza física y velocidad de manera simultánea.

—¡Vamos Venusaur¡No me decepciones!

Quizá motivado por las palabras de Alvin, Venusaur por fin logró, de manera extraña, abalanzarse sobre Charmeleon, pero cuando estaba a punto de aplicarle toda su fuerza, el lagarto de fuego se escabulló a gran velocidad, al tiempo que daba un gran salto gracias a su incremento de velocidad.

—¡Ahora¡Acábalo con tu Cuchillada! —ordenó Danot.

—¡Char! —asintió el Pokémon.

—¡No dejes que lo haga¡Látigo Cepa! —apenas pudo ordenar Alvin en su desesperación.

Con las órdenes dadas, Venusaur, aún tendido en el frío suelo, levantó la mirada para apuntar sus cepas... gran error, ya que, al saltar, Charmeleon había procurado hacerlo en alineación con la dirección del Sol, cegando a Venusaur el tiempo necesario para que el lagarto lo alcanzara con un devastador golpe de sus afiladas garras, noqueándolo casi en el acto.

—Venusaur, regresa... ¡mi segundo Pokémon será Kadabra!

Con confianza aún después de la derrota de su Venusaur, Alvin lanzó el receptáculo de Pokémon —una criatura bípeda de delgado cuerpo y una exorbitante cabeza, en la cual destacaban sus dos grandes orejas, bigotes bastante alargados y una estrella roja de cinco picos en su frente, que además, llevaba una cuchara en su mano derecha—, el cual se tomó rápidamente su pose de batalla, evidenciando que estaba listo para sobrellevar lo que fuera a suceder.

—¡Kadabra!

—Me alegra que estés motivado, Kadabra; dale un buen escarmiento con tu Rayo Psíquico a ese Charmeleon —ordenó Alvin, señalando nuevamente a Charmeleon.

—¡Kadabra! —afirmó el Pokémon, mientras movía su sobredimensionada cabeza.

—¡Charmeleon¡Repite tu Cuchillada sobre Kadabra!

Tal como lo hizo anteriormente, el Pokémon flama dio otro gran salto, impactando violentamente a Kadabra y lastimando sobremanera toda su zona pectoral —en la que quedaron marcas de las garras del lagarto—; para su sorpresa, el Pokémon psíquico no resintió tanto el daño, y usando su cuchara, lanzó un rayo multicolor que, teniendo a su blanco a tan corta distancia, le mandó a volar, con tan mala suerte para su Entrenador, que el lugar de aterrizaje fue la piscina donde aún reposaban algunos Pokémon.

—¡Regresa Charmeleon! —se apresuró Danot, antes de que su Pokémon, aún en el hielo, cayera al agua helada.

—Veo que alguien aquí no soporta el agua fría —soltó Alvin, en tono burlón.

—¡Ya verás! —le desafió Danot, tomando otra Pokébola de su cinturón y lanzándola al suelo.

Así, fue liberada una Pokémon que disponía también de afiladas garras —aunque algo más pequeña su compañero de equipo Charmeleon—, algunas plumas ambarinas sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo, de color fucsia; la expresión en sus pequeños ojos hacía ver que no era una Pokémon muy sociable; se trataba de una Sneasel shiny, la cual, por alguna razón, pareció sorprender mucho a Alvin.

—¡Confío en ti, Sneasel!

—¡Sni!

—No puede ser... ese Pokémon...

—¿Qué pasa con mi Pokémon? —preguntó Danot, sin poder evitar poner una expresión de burla.

—¡Esa Pokémon es la que hace un año nos causó muchos problemas! —por fin soltó Alvin, no muy contento de ver a la Sneasel de Danot.

—¡Así es¡Y yo soy el Entrenador que la capturó! —replicó Danot, con mucha seguridad.

—Pues ya será tiempo de ver que tanto puedes manejarla... ¡Kadabra¡Puño Fuego!

—¡Esquívalo con Ataque Rápido!

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Alvin, Kadabra generó una llama que rodeó su puño izquierdo e instantáneamente se transportó psíquicamente hacia la posición de Sneasel, quién, previendo el ataque, lo esquivó a gran velocidad, colocándose detrás de Kadabra, una ubicación muy ventajosa para ella.

—¡Bola Sombra! —ordenó Danot.

—¡Defiéndete con tu Reflejo!

Pero antes de que Kadabra pudiera voltear y usar su técnica defensiva, Sneasel lo golpeó a corta distancia con su bola fantasmal —generada a gran velocidad entre sus dos afilados pares de garras—, noqueando al instante al Pokémon psíquico.

—¡Sí¡Bien hecho Sneasel! —le felicitó Danot.

—¡Sni! —la Pokémon estaba satisfecha por la victoria lograda.

Un derrotado y resignado Alvin regresa a Kadabra a su Pokébola, mientras Danot aún felicitaba a Sneasel por el triunfo que acababa de lograr.

—Bien Danot, has logrado vencerme; ahora, es mi obligación conducirte ante mi maestro, aunque requiero que esperes unos minutos.

—Claro.

Así, mientras Alvin entraba en lo que parecía ser el campo de batalla principal del Gimnasio, Danot aprovechó para liberar a Charmeleon, para poder curarlo un poco con Súper Poción, al igual que a Sneasel.

—Buen trabajo chicos... ahora deben descansar, y dejar que los demás nos encarguemos¿sí?

—¡Char!

—¡Snii!

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que Alvin entrara al edificio que Danot tenía enfrente; algo impaciente, el joven regresó sus Pokémon a sus receptáculos y se acercó a la puerta, de la cual salió Alvin.

—¡Perdón por la espera¡Ya puedes pasar! —le dijo Alvin, al tiempo que habría la puerta para que el Retador pudiera pasar.


End file.
